This invention relates generally to the creation of a shared 3-dimensional augmented reality (AR) world.
A 3D AR world is a version of our “real” physical world augmented with virtual 3D objects that may be experienced using any number of devices, such as a headset that allows a wearer to see a fire-breathing dragon at the park and hear its roars as though the dragon truly exists in physical reality. The just referenced dragon is an example of additive augmentation. The augmentation of reality may be subtractive, and remove from view objects that exist in the physical world. The augmentation of reality may also modify the appearance of physical objects in the world.
A shared 3D AR world is one in which multiple individuals can simultaneously experience the same augmented reality. Thus, instead of the dragon being seen by just a single person at the park, it can be seen by everyone there. The shared 3D AR space can be experienced using a wide range of devices, such as goggles, smartphones, or large windows or displays.